Giving Me Up?
by colorful-POP
Summary: This is my first fan-fic so please go easy on me. It's about Johnny, and something that happens with his parents. Nothing to do with the church fire, it never happened and never will. Rated T only because I'm paranoid, a little cursing later on in story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _I do not own the Outsiders! If I did Johnny and Dally wouldn't have died!_

Giving Me Up?

Johnny was speechless. How could they do that to him? He accepted all the beatings because he loved them, but now they do this. How could they be such bad parents? What did he do to make them hate him so much? After he got the news from his dad he ran out of the house. His father didn't even try to go after him and console him in any way, because he really didn't care. Johnny ran to the Curtis' home. He didn't bother knocking, no one ever did. When he was in the room he slammed the front door shut. Automatically all heads turned and everyone was watching him.

"Hey, what's wrong Johnnycake?" asked Darry. Putting his paper down and standing from his seat. Johnny's eyes started to tear up.

"M-m-my folks,… th-they.."

"Did they hit you again?" shouted Dally as he shot up from his seat.

"No! They're leaving me!" Johnny began to sob.

"They told me… they're movin', and their not takin me... they're putting me up for adoption!"

Johnny fell to his knees and everyone in the room was speechless.

_I know it's very short. But it's just a draft, I'll fix it and repost it again. But I wanted to ask you guys for tips on how to fix my story. So, please review! ._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Outsiders but I wish I did!_**

Johnny's POV :

(Before he ran out of the house)

I woke up and found myself lying on the cold floor of my house. It took a minute for me to remember what had happened.

Oh, that's right, my old man came home from the bar again. Drunk as always, guess he saw me trying to sneak into my room. Since I had just been out sitting in the lot. It was too cold to sleep there, so I decided I'd come home. That was a real bad move. As soon as he saw me he lundged at me. I didn't have any time to react. He got a few good punches in, all mostly aimed at my ribs. Then I really didn't expect the next blow and the force sent me back. I tripped over my own two feet. When I fell, I had hit my head with the little table in the cramped hall.

I put my hand to my head and I could feel the blood. But it as drying, so that's good. When I tried to stand I immediately felt light headed. I had to hold on to the table to keep my balance. But, there was a stupid paper on it and my hand slipped, causing me to fall back on the floor. My body ached all over and I let out a small groan I was trying to suppress. I stayed on the floor for about a good 5 minutes. Then I tried to get up again, and this time I succeeded.

After I was up I looked over at the table trying to find that cursed little slip that worsened my injuries. I snatched the paper up and growled. Piece of shit. I looked it over and I was taken aback. Why do my parents have adoption forms?

'They wouldn't do that to me, right? of course not'. That's what I told myself to try and keep calm. I was brought back to reality when I heard heavy foot steps coming my way.

"Hey? what cha' got there boy?" called my father. When I turned we were face to face. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and I had to give it my all to not throw up on the spot. I couldn't speak, or look him in the face. So I raised the piece of paper that was in my hand. He snatched it away roughly. He took some time to look it over, then I jumped when I heard him laughing. Even though I knew I shouldn't, I wanted to ask him what that adoption form was all about.

" H-hey pop" I internally cursed at myself as I said that. Since I was so nervous, that my voice cracked. My father snickered and I tried to clear my throat.

" W-what's that paper for? you-you holdin it for a friend?" I asked, knowing that it was a stupid question. But anything would be better than what I''m expecting.

"Nope" he looked down at me and a chill ran down my spine.

"You plannin on givin me a little sister or brother?" I said jokingly and I even threw in a smile. That made him laugh even louder.

"Piece a' shit can't even read!" he said between laughs. I knew he was talkin to my mother. I could hear her laughing in our tiny living room. She was probably watching her soap operas. My father looked me straight in the eyes and lowered the paper so that I could read where he was pointing to.

"Dumb ass, we aint takin in, we givin up. Your goin to foster care" I stumbled back. How could they?

"Are you j-joking?"

"This aint no joke" He said, getting closer.

"We've been plannin this for a while, your mom and I" I could feel my heart racing.

"In 3 weeks, me an her'll be gone, we leavin Tulsa"

"Bu why are you-" I was raising my voice now. He gave me a cold glare and I shut my mouth.

"We don want or need no tag a longs" and with that he left and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. Thoughts were rushing in my head and I didn't know what to do. But I could make out the loudest words, 'get out! run! leave!'. And that's what I did, I ran outside.

I knew I was holding back though, just in case my old man woud come out and tell me it was just a cruel joke. But that never happened. So, I went where I always go, the Curtis'.

I ran up the steps and almost tripped, then I came crashing through the door. Nobody really even turned to see who it was, since everyone is always barging into the Curtis house. Now the feelings of sadness turned to anger. I slammed the door shut and that sure caught everyone's attention.

All heads in the room turned and everyone was staring at me like I had grown a 2nd head. But I can't blame them, I'm not the kind of person who lets anger get the best of them.

I saw Darry put down his paper and stand from his chair slowly "Hey, what's wrong Johnnycake?" What's wrong? well my folks are bastards! that's whats wrong! They're throwing me away! I could say that easily in my head but the words just wouldn't come out.

'M-m-my folks,... th-they.."

Dally interupted me and shot out of his seat on the couch.

"Did they hit you again?" No, they didn't, that would have been much less pain full then what I'm feeling now. My anger was bubbling and increasing and I felt my eyes starting to get watery.

"No! They're leaving me!" I was trying hard not to but I began to bawl, well this sure aint tuff. I'm supposed to be a bad ass greaser. But I'm just a scared 16 year old kid.

"They told me... they're movin', and they're not takin me..." I tried to pull myself together but I couldn't. I felt my knees buckle.

".. they're puttin me up for adoption!" I felt heavy, and I fell to the floor. I was on my knees and crying into the palms of my hands. Nobody spoke and the room was quiet, the only audible thing was my sobbing.

**Soo, I wanted to thank**_ Little Miss Dancer Girl_**, **_America Liberty_** and **_JohnnyIsMyGoldSunset_**for reviewing my first chapter**_**.**_**Please Review,let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: _I do not own the Outsiders! If I did Johnny and Dally wouldn't have died!_

**So thanks for the reviews and I want to point out why I'm writing this chapter the way .. I'm writing it. Anywayss! So American Liberty told me to make Johnnys parents more humane so here I go**!

_**PS: I know its short but oh well**_

Back at Johnny's House

About 10 minutes after Johnny ran out, his father was still standing in the same spot. Staring at the front door. He finally took in a deep breath and trudged all the way to his living room. Where he kicked a few beer bottles out of his path and sat on his recliner. When he looked over to the side he saw his wife, all teary eyed and sniffling. He let out a sigh and turned his body towards her, then he took her hands into his. When she looked up he tried to give a weak smile. She just hung her head.

"We were too hard on him, Slick." Said Johnnys mother to her husband.

"I mean, we were so mean so cruel, just...jus-" She was interupted.

"Just like we always are." She looked up and stared her husband in the eyes.

"You tellin' me you don't care? you don't care how he feels!" she spat.

"Look, this was the only way of doin' it. You think he would have believed us if we told him we always loved him,hmm?"

"and that we just never knew how to show it to him?" Now his grip on her hands was tightening and he was raising his voice.

"And then what did you want to say, that it's too bad we never said it before, because now he's gettin' takin' away from us?"

Now Johnny's mother began to cry. Tears streamed out of her eyes. New following the streak left by the old. Johnny's father let go of her hands and held her. It took about 8 minutes for her to finally stop crying. When he let go of her, he saw she had dark bags under her eyes and she looked broken.

"Anna, I'm sorry. But you know what the State said. We have to give up our parental rights, or we'll be arrested, and he'll **still** get taken away"

"But he's just a kid. A baby." She sniffled. He tightened his jaw.

"No he's not, not since we first beat on him." He said shaking his head.

"But I'm so sorry! I-I shouldn't have done that." She lowered her head back down.

"Wi-will he ever forgive us?" Johnnys father took in another deep breath. Then placed a hand on each side of her head.

"Never." He let go and stood up. Once again, Johnny's mother began to sob. His father was rumudging through an old cabinet in the kitchen. Then he brought out some papers. He set them down on the stool sitting in front of his wife. She read the title of the first paper.

It read **Parental Rights Termination Form**.

"Lets get this over with." and with that he clicked open his pen.

_** So what did you think? Please I need, I crave some reviews! Thank you to everyone who reviewed my second chapter. I tried to use all of your tips but I don't know if I did better with my Dialogue though. Tell me what you think. .**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: _I do not own the Outsiders! If I did Johnny and Dally wouldn't have died!_

**So thanks for the reviews and just in case anyone reading this was also reading my other story, I just want to let you know I took it down because I didn't know what to write next. But when I get some ideas I'll restart the story.**

_**PS: I know its short but oh well**_

At the Curtis':

A while after Johnny broke down on the floor crying, the gang managed to calm him down enough to get him to explain what happened at his house. When Johnny finally finished, Soda, Steve and Pony were shocked. Two-Bit was left speech less (that's a first), Darry was lost in thought and Dally, well Dally was steaming mad.

He was pacing in front of the T.V, while Ponyboy and Sodapop sat on either side of Johnny on the couch. Darry was back in his chair and Two-Bit and Steve were sitting on the floor occasionally looking over at Johnny. Everyone jumped when Dally stopped pacing and let out a yell.

"I'm gunna' kill em'," was what he said before he stormed out of the house. Everyone else was paralyzed. Then Johnny realized Dallas was heading for his house and his eyes got huge.

"NO, Dally wait!" He ran out of the house. Steve and Soda were about to go after them.

"Stop, let Johnny calm Dally down. Dal' won't do anything if Johnny asks him not to." Both teens sat back down, waiting to see what will happen.

_**I know it's so short, please don't hate me. I just couldn't get inspired, I need to organize all of my ideas for what will happen next. I just wanted to give you this little bit, since I don't know when I will update again. Review please?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. If I did Johnny and Dally would have been alive by the end!**

Johnny's PoV:

I hurried out of the Curtis home and I could see Dallas walking down the street, in the direction of my house. I ran and tried to catch up to him, when I was behind him I could see that he was cradling his switch in his left hand. I started to panic.

"Dal, do-don't do it, th-they ain't worth it," I tried to reason with him, but he didn't stop. Then I swallowed hard.

'Dal, I-I ain't worth it!" I had both fists clenched and at my sides, my eyes were shut tight and I had stopped walking. I opened one eye to see how far Dally had gotten after I had stopped. I jumped when I saw that he was right in front of me. Scratch that, he was towering over me.

"Johnny, what did you just say!" Demanded Dallas. I racked my brain for an answer but seeing Dallas so close and so angry made my mind go blank.

"Johnny." Now he was hunched over and we were both at the same eye level.

"What, did you. just. say?" he asked this time slowly. I nodded my head and took a deep breath.

"I said, th-that I ain't worth it." I answered.

"You ain't worth what?"

"I-I ain't worth it, I-I mean if you really go and kill em' you goin' to jail Dal, I ain't worth goin to jail for. So please, don't go."

"Johnny, just cuz' those people you call yer' mom n' pop, say you ain't worth shit don't mean I feel the same way! Me n' the gang, we care for you Johnny and these people are hurting you," Dally stood up straight again. He turned his head slightly and I saw that my house wasn't too far away.

"Don't worry Johnny." He looked back at me and we made eye contact. It was then that I saw how determined he was.

"Johnny, I'm gunna' make the hurt go away, you'll see." he grinned and started walking towards my house again. With a tighter grip on his switch.

"Dallas! Dal please don't I can't lose you! Please!" I wasn't thinking, I wanted to stop Dallas, I didn't want to lose him. I took a few small steps forward.

"Please Dal, I just can't lose you!" My eyes were watering again.

"Your the closes thing to a real dad that I got!" right then Dallas stopped and turned to look at me.

"What did you say Johnny?" Soon enough Dallas was in front of me again. He didn't seem mad or pissed, no, he looked, hopeful?

"Y-you can't kill em' cuz then you'll go to jail, and it'll be then that I really lose my father, so Dallas I'm begging you.." I got down on my knees and held on to the hem of his jacket.

"D-don't do it. Dal- dad, don't leave me!"

My head snapped up when I heard my front door opening, I looked over and saw my 'old man', staring at us. I looked away but I knew he was still watching me. _Oh glorry, what's Dally gunna do? please don't do something stupid Dal. _

"Let's go Johnny, get up the guys are waiting for us." I looked back up at Dallas and smiled, mouthing a 'thank you' I stood up. I found myself reaching for his hand, and when I finally caught it I thought he would push my hand away, but he didn't he held on tight, that was the first time I really felt safe. But I couldn't shake the image of my father looking at me.

* * *

><p><strong>I know crappy chapter. <em>Blaaarggh, whatever. Please review and tell me what you think!<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders, if I did I'd be like rich or some thing.**

Johnny's Mom's PoV-

We had just finished signing and filling out all the paper work when my husband had said he was gunna go on the porch to take a smoke. But, after about a minute he came back in the house. Well he couldn't have finished that quickly. What happened?

"Hey, I thought you said, you was gunna' take a smoke?" my voice sounded horse from all the crying. He looked at me from his place next to our front door. For a moment he didn't say a word. Well, that sure is strange. Then he took a deep breath.

"I-outside, I saw, I saw Johnny and that Winston fella outside."

"Oh, ya mean that blonde hood that's always goin' to jail?" I asked and chuckled just thinking about that stupid boy. He messed his entire life up, a no good hood.

"Yea, wel-" I cut him off.

"Well, I don't see why our Johnny hangs out with that, that thug. I mean they're nothin' alike." When I finished I tried to think of reasons for why Johnny would want to be around that guy, protection? maybe. Street cred? a definite possibility. Then I heard my husband mumbling something.

"What was that?" I asked straining to hear him.

"I said, he is who Johnny considers his role model, his father." I busted out laughing, that's ludicrous.

"Woman I am serious!" I stopped when I heard his booming voice. Then I sat up straight.

"and how, exactly would you know that? huh?" I asked.

"Because, I heard our son tell Winston, that he was the closest thing to a father he had." After that I stayed shut.

"I'm- I'm goin' to bed." My husband looked defeated. I heard our bedroom door slam shut.

"Good night." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day!<strong>

Johnny's Dad's PoV:

I hurried out of the house, not giving my wife time to ask me where I was going. I guess you could say I was on a mission.

In no time at all I found myself very close to the Curtis' residence. I know this is where Johnny always goes, where he hangs out with his little group of friends. I was nearing their front gate when I was roughly pushed into it. Ahh, I found him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He spat. I turned around and I was shocked to say the least. I mean how is it possible for a young man to _look_ and _be _this angry?

"I came here to talk to you." I said.

"Talk to me? about what?, y-you know what? forget it, I don't have time for the likes of you." He shook his head and started walking up the steps to the house.

"It's about my son." I said, loud enough for him to hear me. He stopped and turned on his heels right as he was about to reach the door.

"What about Johnny?" He asked.

"I want him to come with his mother and I, when we leave Tulsa." That was all I said before I was charged at by Winston.

"You aint' takin' Johnny!" He spat as he held onto my shirt. I pushed him off of me and wiped invisible dust off the front of my front. Then I laughed.

"I don't need your permission." I said with a smile. He got closer again.

"Then why are you here to talk to me." I glared at him.

"So that you stay away from him, stop making him think you wold actually care about him. He's not your kid and your just a hood!" I spat. He looked at me as if he was ready to kill me.

"I have some news for you, _P_ops," as he said that he popped the P for emphasis.

"I actually do care about Johnny. I love that kid, unlike you and your lady!"

"How would you know if I love him or not!" now we where both just yelling at each other.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that bruises and scratches exactly scream, I love you! But that's just me!" now we were both in each others faces. We would have kept on yelling too, if it wasn't for the fact that the front door was yanked open and out walked Johnny. He was staring at us. Winston was the first to speak. He walked up to Johnny and cupped his face.

"Hey Johnny, were you listening to us?" Johnny nodded and Winston pulled him into a hug.

"Let's go back inside Johnny." Was I being forgotten?

"Johnny." He turned back around and looked at me.

"Come with your mother and me Johnny, we can be a family. A real family, away from Tulsa." I heard a car pulling up and out appeared my wife. How the heck, did she know where I was? I gave her a look and she scoffed.

"You really think I wouldn't know where you were headed?" she whispered. Then we both looked at Johnny.

"Come on baby, come with us. We won't hurt you again we promise." Cooed my wife.

"Don't listen to em' Johnny." Winston half laughed.

"Do you really think Johnny would forgive yo-?" He froze.

Dallas's PoV:

Man I'll be damned if they really believe Johnny would forgive them.

"Do you really believe Johnny would forgive yo-?" I stopped. I remember about a week ago I had just finished treating Johnny's new cuts and bruises at the Curtis house, and we were talkin' about his parents. Johnny said something that I can't forget.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

"..But if they told me they were sorry, and that they wouldn't do it again, I think I would forgive em' Dal."

"Why Johnny?" He smiled at me.

"Because if they say they're sorry that would mean they cared about me, that they loved me. Dal, I need someone to really love and care for me the way a parent should." I wanted to tell him he has me, but I couldn't. That's just not something that I,** the** Dallas Winston, would do.

** Yay, and end of Chapter! What did you think? I know it was a bit all over the place, but I still hope you could understand it. The whole point of this is to show that now Johnny has to pick between his parents and Dallas. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, I'm not dead! That means y'all get an update.**

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own the Outsiders, who's making up all those lies about me!**

* * *

><p><span>Darry's PoV:<span>

I was sitting in my arm chair, Soda and Steve were loungin' on the couch, Pony was sitting on Soda's side reading a book- I tell yah' that kid does nothin' but read- and Johnny and Two- Bit were sitting on the floor in front of the Tv. When all of a sudden we heard shouting outside.

None of us knew what was goin' on, but we did all hear Johnny's name being mentioned a few times, then it took us all a minute to recognize the voices it was Dallas and Johnny's father. I looked over at Johnny and he seemed pretty uncomfortable. So I stood up and headed for the door.

"Don't worry Johnny I'll get em to stop." Just as I was about to reach the door knob I heard Johnny speak.

"Wait Darry!... I-I'll go." I turned to face him and shook my head.

"Na Johnny I don't think you wanna do that."

"No it-it's fine." I wanted to tell him again that he shouldn't, but I stayed quiet and let him go out the door.

Two-Bit

If it weren't that this was serious, I'd find the situation inside the house hilarious. Darry was pretending to read his news paper on his arm chair, but we all knew he was eaves droppin', shoot! we all were! Me and Pony had our ears pressed against the door, while Soda and Steve were standing in front of the window listening and occasionally peeking outside.

To tell you the truth, I almost fell for what Johnny's parents were sayin' to him. I had to remind myself it was all a load of bull**** and even if it was true, it was too little too late, Johnny's gone through too much with those two ass holes. Hell would have to freeze over before we let them take Johnny out of Tulsa and away from us.

Darry

I have to admit that I'm no better than the rest of the gang. All of us eaves dropping and what not. But I have to! I need to be aware of what's going on. I was straining to hear the conversation.

"Do you really believe Johnny would forgive yo-" I couldn't hear anything after that.

"_Two-Bit, hey Two-Bit, what's Dally saying?_" I was whispering, just to make sure they wouldn't hear us from the outside.

"_Nothin, he stopped talkin." _But thats impossible! Dallas never shuts up!

I quickly stood up, shoved Steve and Soda away from the window and peeked out from between the curtains.

"Hey!"

"What gives Darry?" yelled an upset Soda and an angry Steve. I ignored them and looked at Dallas's face. He looked panicked. He had his fists clenched tight, and he was staring at the ground. Then his head quickly shot to the side and he looked at Johnny. His bottom lip quivered.

"J-Joh-Johnny.." Now he was even stuttering? What's goin' on?

I rushed to the door and pushed Two-Bit and Pony over. They both fell to the floor with a thud and groaned.

"Damn it Darry." Spat Two- Bit. I ignored him too and swung the door open wide after taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Cade, but Johnnny and Dallas need to come back inside now." Johnny's dad gave me a look.

"Why?" asked Mrs. Cade, I racked my brain for a good excuse.

"Johnny's under a lot of stress right now.. so I need him to come back inside. You can both return tomorrow if you want, but right now you have to leave." Now Johnny's dad was glaring at me. "Please, Johnny is going through a lot right now a-" he cut me off.

"Fine! We'll be back tomorrow." He motioned for his wife to follow him and they both got into their pick-up truck.

"Good bye Johnny." Said Mrs. Cade, as she looked out at us from her seat in the truck. In a few seconds the pick-up was out of sight, I looked at Dallas. He wore the same expression and he was still looking at Johnny.

"Johnny?" Johnny returned Dallas' gaze.

"W-what Dal?"

"Would you go with them?" Johnny took in a sharp breath, as if he didn't expect Dallas to ask that. Next he took a step back.

"D-Dal, I-I.." Dallas un-clenched his fists and he looked... broken, his face dropped and he bit his lip. Johnny took a step towards him.

"Dally.. I-" Dallas raised his hand infront of him and shook his head repeatedly. Then he let his hand fall to his side, he closed his eyes tight and then he took a shaky breath.

"Y-you don't have to say anything Johnny." Dallas looked over at me.

"I-I'm not stayin' over today Dare, I'm gunna go to Bucks. Crash there." Before I could say anything Dallas started walking off. Johnny was gunna go after him, so I held him back.

"Let's go back inside Johnny." He took a second before nodding. By then all the other guys were at the door. They all ran and got back to the way they were before Dallas and Johnny's father had come.

* * *

><p><strong> End of chapter! I know it was all over the place, worst chapter ever! and there was extreme OOCness, I just wanted to show Dallas's sensitive side and.. yeah. Review please! Johnny decides his fate in the next chapter,..kinda. Who do you think he should go with?<strong>


	8. not an Update!

_**This is like a note, I guess. I'm real sorry if you thought it was an update, but this is to tell you that I'm going to start updating my stories again on the 2nd of **_

_**June. Yes that's a while away but that's good, I still need to think about what I want to write.**_

_**.**_

_**Just hold on a little longer, and I hope I still do have some readers out there.**_

_**.**_

_**So just to recap, I'm updating all of my stories, on the 2nd of June. *smiley face***_

_** P-D-Uh**_


End file.
